


Don't Cry For Me

by PhoenixMother0958



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Labeled as ship just to be safe, M/M, Promises, Short & Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMother0958/pseuds/PhoenixMother0958
Summary: Thor is on a mission with the Guardians when they suddenly lose control of their ship. What a cliche that they have to land on this creepy planet to figure out what the hell is going on. Thor wanders off to a secluded place to take a piss and maybe drink some more, but what he finds on his walk renders his legs useless. And suddenly, he's falling.(To my wondrous sister, NicieLove!)





	Don't Cry For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicieLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicieLove/gifts).



> Oki, oki! This is my first fic, and it's for my sister, so go easy on me. I'd love to hear some notes if you have any for me. I'm always looking for writing tips to improve my skills. And sorry if it's too short!

Rocket groaned in annoyance as the ship let out a series of wails and warnings. The other Guardians gathered around him to see what was up, checking some controls themselves. The lights flickered dangerously and the raccoon swerved the ship to the nearest planet. Once they landed, he let out a series of curses and he grabbed his tools, heading out the door with Groot trailing behind. Everyone else followed out onto the hard soil in the dim light. It was a road of sorts with the left side blanketed in trees and the right a cold desert. 

"Rocket, where are we?" Quill asked, taking in his surroundings.

"Some planet called Golko or something," Rocket rolled his eyes, opening up a panel on the ship. 

He ignored Quill's comment about the place being creepy and got to work. After some minutes, yelling, cursing, and next to no progress, Thor began to get restless and grabbed a bottle of beer. He walked into the trees, explaining how he needed to relieve himself. He walked until he found a nice little clearing to do the deed and it was just peaceful enough to drink in. He walked into the space and was just about to pull his pants down when he noticed movement just beyond the trees. He stared as the figure grew closer and he cursed himself for not bringing Stormbreaker... Then he blinked. He shook his head and blinked again. No... Maybe he had too much to drink already. He let out a nervous laugh as he dropped the beer bottle onto the grass. It clinked harshly on the hard floor and rolled into a rock, causing a small web of cracks on the surface.

"You look like shit," Loki said as he raised an eyebrow. He was all smirk and smugness as always, but there was a glint of something much gentler in his eyes. He looked almost the same, save his hair. It was ridiculously long, reaching just under his knees. But it was him. This was Loki and Thor just couldn't believe it, "What? Not going to say hello?" Loki continued to walk forward and then Thor's legs finally betrayed him. He fell onto his ass, staring up at his brother.

"L-Loki..." He stammered, tears making their way down his cheeks. Loki's eyes widened and he took a deep breath, staring off to the side before speaking again.

"Yes, that's my name," He started, "Stop crying, Thor." He was finally in front of him. He dropped to a crouch, arms folded across his knees. "If you keep crying then we're both going to be a mess."

"How... How long-?" Loki's brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to process the question. He got it after a moment and shook his head.

"I'm guessing since Banner snapped his fingers," He shrugged.

"How did you-"

"Know it was Banner?" Loki finished for him. Thor nodded. "It just... Felt like his strength. I've been tossed around by him before, you know?" Thor let a smile twitch at his lips. He had so much going through his head. Was Loki left here when Banner snapped those few months ago? Was the rest of Asgard here? His best friends? Was he waiting for Thor here? IS THIS ALL JUST A SICK JOKE? Loki stared at him and suddenly he began to cry. Thor stopped thinking about all those other questions and focused on his little brother. 

"Brother-" He was cut off by Loki launching himself at him in an embrace, harder than he meant to, which sent the siblings tumbling to the ground. Thor wrapped his arms around him and joined Loki in his sobs. Joy... This was joy. His brother was back and in his arms. He promised himself that he'd never let him go again. He pressed kisses to his brother's face and Loki did the same. They made silent promises to each other:

'Never leave you, never let you go again.' 

'Never leave me, never let me go again.'

Thor didn't know how long he stayed there with Loki, but the inevitable calls from his team about the repaired ship roused him from his wall of happiness. His brother pulled back hesitantly, turning his head in the direction of the unfamiliar voices. 

"You need to go back?"

"Come with us!" Thor exclaimed loudly, excitedly. Loki blinked in surprise.

"I don't think I ever had a choice." He grinned, kissing Thor's cheek. He pulled his brother from the forest floor and waded through the trees, trying to get every moment alone with him.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Any good?


End file.
